


Mama and Daddy

by Jayteesee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Reader is a mutant with undefined powers, Reader-Insert, Wanda and Pietro were born mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N found a little boy one day, and Pietro's life would never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a pretty long fic!

Y/N was walking back to the Avengers tower late at night. It was cold, windy, and dark, but through the dark, she saw a little light. She followed the source of the light, and it seemed to be coming from an alleyway. She was curious enough to follow it and ended up finding a little boy of about four years old in a coat, sweater, jeans, hat, and mittens sitting against the side of an old brick building producing a ball of light from his hands. She ran to him, but he did not look up. "Hey, you should be inside," she said.

The boy turned to her. His eyes were gaunt and empty. "You... you don't have a family, do you?" she asked recognizing the expression from two people she knew back at the Avengers tower.

The boy pointed to the building. Y/N took the boy's hand and walked to the door at the front of the building with him. She noticed the boy shirk behind her. She rang the doorbell, and a woman answered the door. A foul smell pervaded the air, but Y/N ignored it. "Excuse me, but do you know who this child is?" asked Y/N moving to the side to reveal the small child hiding behind her.

"I don't ever want to see that thing again. You don't know what he is. He can do things... I think he's a mutant. Take him if you want him, but he's not mine anymore. There's so much I could take. I didn't plan on him, and now he's this? Take him away," the woman said.

The boy slumped behind Y/N again. "Right," Y/N said grabbing the boy's hand.

"Come along," she said brightly to the boy.

The woman slammed the door. Y/N resumed her trek to the Avengers tower tightly holding the little boy's hand resolved to never let him go. She brought him in and took off her own coat. She took off his coat and his little boots and led him into the living room where the other Avengers were sitting. "Hello, everyone," she said smiling.

The little boy stared at the others lifelessly. "Hello," answered Tony.

The others remained silent. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet... um, what's your name?" asked Y/N.

The boy looked up at her silently. "Django. His name is Django. I'd like you all to meet Django," she said.

The little boy swallowed. "Django will be needing a room as he will be staying with us for awhile. I take full responsibility for him so you all won't have to worry. In fact, I'll find him a room for him to stay here. No worries. Come along, Django," said Y/N exiting the living room.

The boy followed after her without any objection. When they were out of earshot, Natasha let out a breath she had been holding. Wanda and Pietro stared at each other. Bruce cleared his throat. Clint thoughtfully stared at some point in the distance. Rhodey nodded. Thor paused in his returning to Asgard routine. Vision did not express any discomfort, but merely observed the awkwardness of his teammates. Tony drank a sip of wine. Sam looked after where Y/N and Django had just walked off, and Steve was the first to break the silence with, "Alright, so we all can affirm we saw a kid with Y/N just a minute ago."

The others all nodded. "Okay, and we can all confirm we are definitely asking Y/N where she found him as soon as she comes back?" asked Steve.

Again, the rest of the Avengers nodded. "Alright," said Steve. They sat in silence until Y/N returned taking off her own gloves. "Django's in bed," she announced.

"Who is he?" asked Natasha.

"I don't know. He was on the street. He's a mutant like me... and Wanda and Pietro. His mother wanted nothing to do with him so he's mine now," Y/N replied rubbing her cold hands together for warmth.

"What can he do?" continued Natasha.

"I don't know. I've seen produce a ball of light with his hands. That's about it. He hasn't said a word to me, but he'll come around. He's young, and he's just been through a traumatic experience," said Y/N.

"You plan on taking care of him? Really caring for him?" asked Pietro.

The others whipped their heads to look at him. Wanda and Pietro did not talk much despite their loyalty to the team. "Yes," Y/N replied.

Pietro sighed. "What? Guys, let me do this. I can't... I know how it feels to be rejected just because of mutant status. Look, tomorrow I'll get him properly introduced to everyone, and we can try to find out more about him," Y/N said walking away towards her room.

Pietro rushed after her. "Django was my adoptive father's name," he said quietly.

"Oh... Wow, I didn't know that," replied Y/N softly.

"You should probably go check on him. He's not asleep," said Pietro, and with that, he sped off somewhere.

Y/N decided to heed Pietro's words and went into Django's room where he remained in the same position she left him in eyes wide open. "Django," called Y/N.

Surprisingly, the boy responded to the name. "You're not going to sleep are you?" asked Y/N.

Django stared at her without expression. "Alright. I'll stay here with you. All night. You can sleep in my room. There's a sofa in there. I'll sleep on that, and you can take the bed, deal?" asked Y/N.

Django shifted a little in the sheets. "Alright, come on," said Y/N.

Django slid out the bed and followed Y/N to her room. She placed him in the bed and tucked him in, then dressed in some night clothes in the bathroom. She lied down on the couch watching Django until he fell asleep. She then fell asleep herself.  When she awoke, Django was nowhere to be seen, but she was aware of the sound of knocking at the door. When she opened it, Pietro was standing there with Django in his arms. "What... How did..."

'"I caught him sneaking out of your room," said Pietro setting the boy down in front of Y/N. 

"Django, I'm here to help you. You were trying to run away?" asked Y/N.

"I would," muttered Pietro.

Y/N looked up at him, and he gave her a half-smile. She could tell he was trying to lighten up the situation. Django shook his head no. "Oh, so you wanted something?" asked Y/N.

Django nodded yes. "Hungry?" asked Y/N.

Django nodded yes slowly. "Then tell me. Wait, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Y/N. This is Pietro," said Y/N smiling at Django.

He nodded slowly. "Alright. Cereal in the kitchen then. Off we go," said Y/N.

Django raised his hand before he even knew what he was doing, and Y/N held it leading him to the kitchen. On the way, Django kept looking up at Pietro, and Pietro looked down at him smiling a bit. When the three arrived to the kitchen, the other Avengers were already there. "Ah, there's the little one that's taken residence in my tower. You're paying rent, young man," said Tony winking at Django.

"Please stop. You're scaring him, Tony," said Y/N rolling her eyes.

She left Django with Pietro to go find some cereal. Pietro lifted Django up to sit on one of the seats. Y/N settled on cornflakes and could see the happy reaction in Django's brown eyes that was trying to get out. She poured him a bowl, added the milk and set it on the counter in front of him. He immediately began eating. Y/N sat on one side of him, and Vision was on the other. Django swung his legs underneath the table not minding the red man seated next to him. "I don't scare you?" asked Vision calmly.

Django looked up at him and shook his head no. "He's a mutant. He knows weird," replied Y/N.

"What can you do, Django?" she asked.

Django dropped his spoon in his bowl and began to move his hands around each other. A ball of light appeared in the palms of his hands. "That's beautiful," said Natasha.

"You know what I can do?" Y/N asked to Django.

She created a purple glass orb around Django's light causing the light to turn purple. Django smiled at it. He made a beckoning motion towards Y/N and whispered something in her ear. "Yes, of course you can keep it," Y/N answered ruffling Django's brown hair.

Wanda used her telekinesis to hold the orb above Django's head. "Try to catch it," she said.

Django slid from his seat running after the orb as it flew every which way as Wanda controlled it. The Avengers chuckled at the sight, and Wanda sat with a serene smile on her face watching the boy chase the ball. "It's okay, Django. I'll help you," said Pietro speeding over to the orb and catching it before Wanda had a chance to move it again.

Pietro handed the glass to Django who's light still burned brightly in it. Django took it solemnly and held it gingerly. He looked over to Y/N who smiled at him. Ever since then, Django had been more open to the Avengers. He was realizing that they would never let him go. He was literally a little ball of sunshine. Everyone taught him something. Tony taught him how to assemble a little remote control car. Banner taught him how turn celery red. Natasha taught him how to say various things in Russian. Steve taught him how to hold his shield. Sam taught him tricks on a trampoline. Vision never directly taught Django something, but he often let Django have a pretty magical childhood by sneaking him out to go flying in one of the empty gyms in the tower. Clint taught Django how to use a bow and arrow. Thor taught Django how to appear "mighty" and wield a replica of his hammer. Rhodey taught Django some military commands. Wanda taught Django the best way to feel his power to make his light as him and her both sort of could relate in that sense, and Pietro taught Django the proper way to run.

The first time all the Avengers first heard Django speak was one day at breakfast. He had been sleeping in his own room, and Y/N would wake him up in time. He would often come running into the kitchen before her, and Pietro would scoop him up and plop him in his seat. Y/N went about her usual routine of finding a cereal for Django, but Django had other plans. "Mama!" he called.

The other Avengers stiffened but continued eating hoping Django did not notice. "You're... you're calling me Django?" stammered Y/N.

Django nodded furiously. "What is it?" asked Y/N.

"Can I have bacon?" asked Django.

"Sure, sweetheart," said Y/N moving to the fridge.

Later on that day, Pietro approached Y/N. "He's calling you 'Mama' now," he stated.

"Yes, I know. I don't have the heart to stop him..." began Y/N, but Pietro shushed her.

"Neither do I. I was just letting you know... you're doing a pretty good job," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Pietro... You know, you're a pretty nice guy for someone who scowls at everyone a lot," said Y/N with a grin.

"Scowl? I do not scowl," shot back Pietro.

"Yes, you do. It'll mess up your pretty face," said Y/N patting Pietro's cheek.

Pietro grinned. "My face is pretty isn't it?" he said jokingly.

Y/N laughed heartily and snorted. She abruptly stopped after the snort causing Pietro to laugh. "You know, I could help take care of Django every so often," he mumbled.

"Sure. Yeah, that'd be great," replied Y/N.

Pietro's face lit up. "How about you leave him with me when you go training instead of bringing him along. Little boys don't like sitting in a room with a bunch of interesting things that they cannot touch," said Pietro.

"Yes, Pietro, but I hardly think you can consider yourself a little boy anymore," said Y/N.

Pietro scoffed. "Is it a deal then?" he asked with a smile playing around his lips.

"Deal, Pietro," said Y/N smiling then walking past him.

After Y/N finished her workout, she sat down on a bench wiping the sweat from her face. "Mama! Mama!" shouted a voice as Django burst through the door running towards her.

"Hey, you had a good time with Pietro?" asked Y/N.

Pietro came through the door sheepishly. "He gave me the best piggy-back ride in the world!" said Django extending his arms for emphasis.

"It was so fast, I almost threw up, but Pietro let me have a second one 'cause he said if I didn't throw up the first time, then it can't be that bad for me," relayed Django.

Y/N looked up at Pietro sharply. "Children are resilient?" tried Pietro.

Y/N rolled her eyes. She hoisted Django in her lap. "Next time, you throw up. Make him feel bad," she said to Django.

Pietro let out a small laugh. Django nestled against Y/N, and Pietro sat next to her. He ruffled Djagno's hair as Django began to fall asleep. Pretty soon, he was asleep, and Y/N was stroking his back while she and Pietro sat in amiable silence. Django started spending a considerable amount of time with Pietro. Because of this, Y/N and Pietro drew closer which made Wanda and Y/N closer which eventually led to the Maximoffs becoming closer to the entire team- all because of a little boy who came to be called Django.

One day, Y/N was called on a mission. Clint had not been at the Avengers tower, but Tony told him how Y/N had to leave Django on a mission, and Clint replied with, "It's never easy."

Bruce was to go too as it could turn into a code green worst case scenario along with Natahsa, Wanda, and Steve.

"I have to go, Django, but I'll be back. Hey, Pietro will take care of you, right?" said Y/N kneeling in front of Django.

Django nodded. "Will you really come back?" asked Django.

Y/N blinked away the tears. "Yes, of course, sweetheart. Come here," Y/N said pulling Django into a hug.

She kissed his hair then let him go. The scene caused even Tony to tear up a bit. "Alright, now. I gotta go. Love you," she said to Django.

She smiled at Pietro, and he gave a small smile back taking Django's hand. Y/N slowly boarded the Quinjet, and Natasha asked her before she got on, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Y/N replied.

Wanda patted Y/N's hand as they left, and the last thing Y/N saw before the Quinjet took off flying was Django waving goodbye.

The night Y/N left, there was a terrible storm in New York City. It was a rough one in which trees threatened to fall and the wind smacked harshly against the building. The rain sounded like a hundred soldiers quickly marching on the roof, and the thunder shook the tower. Pietro was walking to his room after getting a glass of water when he heard some noises coming from Django's room. "Django?" called Pietro from the other side of the door.

He walked into the boy's room which now had dinosaur wallpaper, (Django loved dinosaurs), and soft blue carpet in it. Django was awake huddled under the sheets lightly sniffling. "Hey, Django, it's me Pietro," Pietro said sitting on the boy's bed, "What's wrong? Scared of the storm?"

"No," mumbled Django.

"Then what?" asked Pietro.

"I miss Mama," said Django the confession causing soft cries to bubble up to the surface.

"She'll be back. Don't worry. You'll have her again," said Pietro stroking the boys hair which was the only visible thing above the sheets.

Django popped his head from under his comforter and peered at Pietro. "Can you stay?" he asked.

"Sure," said Pietro scooting so he could sit against the headboard.

Django snuggled into his side. "Tell me a story," Django requested.

Pietro sighed. He turned and smiled at this little boy Y/N was taking care of so well. Y/N was so much different than he expected. She was really down to earth. She did not pity him as a street boy from Sokovia. She rather treated him like everyone else. Her smile was genuine. Her words were real, and every time he saw her, it pained him in his heart, and he had no idea why. "Once upon a time, there was a boy who was really different from everyone else. He didn't think he fit in anywhre. He thought he was an outcast. Because of that, he pushed everyone else away, but then there was this girl. He pushed her away too, but somehow, she fought through his thick exterior and opened him up, and the boy never felt happier. The boy fell in love with the girl..." here Pietro broke off.

"What happened next?" asked Django.

"He told her he loved her, and she said she loved him, and they lived happily ever after," finished Pietro.

"Nice story," said Django.

"Yeah, it is a nice story," said Pietro.

"Wait, I have an idea," said Django hopping out of the bed and running towards his dresser.

Pietro watched him curiously. Django returned to the bed holding the purple glass orb Y/N had made him using her powers that first morning he was there. Django produced a dull light inside of the orb that illuminated the room in a soft purplish glow. "Here," Django said handing the orb to Pietro.

Pietro took it in both hands and looked into it. In the orb, he could see Y/N. He could see her smiling at him because of something he or Django said or did. He could see the way she used her powers to create things... beautiful things just like this orb. He see the way she hugged Django. The crinkling of her eyes when she laughed. The sadness in her eyes when she left. The way she looked him straight in the eye when they first met. He could see _her_ , and he realized he was completely and irrevocably in love with (Y/N) (Y/L/N). God, here he was comforting Django about missing her, and he was missing her too. "You're something, you know?" said Pietro to Django.

Django smiled up at him. "I love you, Django," said Pietro, "And Y/N loves you too."

"I know. I love you too, Pietro, and I love Mama, and I love everyone," replied Django sleepily.

Pietro watched as the light slowly flickered out as Django fell asleep. Pietro lied down next to the boy and resolved he would protect Django with his life if he had to... as well as Y/N.

Y/N's and Django's reunion was the sweetest thing anyone could have ever seen. Y/N hugged him so tightly, Django faked being strangled. Y/N laughed, and Django started relaying everything that happened to him. He spent a considerable amount of time on what he and Pietro did. When Django was satisfied that he had told Y/N everything that happened to him, Y/N smiled at Pietro and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she quietly said to him.

"No problem," replied Pietro with a smile.

He walked away to hug Wanda, and the two chatted in their own language happily. Later on, Y/N was looking for Django when she heard some noises that sounded like him coming from an empty room off to the side. She opened the door to see Pietro and Django sitting in a huge cardboard box that had a bunch of drawings on it to make it look like a rocket. "Mama! Play with Pietro and me," said Django waving Y/N into his "rocket".

Y/N laughed at Pietro's amused face and joined them inside the rocket. "So, Mama you help Daddy steer, and I defend us from the aliens," said Django excitedly.

Pietro froze. "Pietro?" asked Y/N.

"Daddy, come on," urged Django.

"Talking to me, Django?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah, you and Mama steer," repeated Django.

"Right, okay," said Pietro, and he and Y/N pretended to steer their "rocket" with Django providing sound effects.

When their little game was over, Pietro pulled Y/N out the room into the hallway leaving Django in the room to quietly play by himself. "That was the first time he's..." Pietro started.

"Yeah, I... I can tell him to stop if you..." began Y/N, but Pietro cut her off.

"No, no, no, no, no. Y/N, you know we're... you're... we all are going to have to find a real home for him. A stable one," said Pietro.

"He's a mutant. Have you forgotten that? He's just a four year old boy who is also a mutant. You were lucky with your parents," said Y/N.

"Yes, but there are places for people like us. You grew up in one," said Pietro.

"No! He... he's not going to any stupid mansion or academy or... or... Pietro, he belongs with me. He knows he belongs with me. Now he believes he belongs with you too, and I can't just give him up.  _You_ can't just give him up. You know you can't. I'm trying to work in his best interest. Really, I am. Can't you see that? I love that little boy. I'm never letting him go. Pietro, he... he really wouldn't be better off... he... tell me he wouldn't be better off... Oh, God, please don't make me let him go," sobbed Y/N.

Her cheeks began to get wet with tears, and Pietro immediately drew her into his arms. "No, sweetie, of course not. It's just a big responsibility to raise a little boy. Especially considering our jobs and our connections... are you prepared for that?" asked Pietro.

"Yes," whispered Y/N.

She pulled back from Pietro and looked him in the eye. His hand was cupping her face, and her eyes were still glistening from her tears. It was almost involuntary the way Pietro leaned in to kiss her. She responded by bringing her hand up to his cheek then sliding down to his shoulder. They pulled apart slowly, and stared into each other's eyes for a second before Y/N saw something move. Django was there looking at them rocking back and forth on his heels. At first Y/N got worried he had heard the whole conversation, but then a grin spread across his face, and he said, "Mama was kissing Daddy."

Y/N and Pietro were both relieved and terrified. "Mama was kissing Daddy," Django repeated a little bit more loudly.

"Mama was kissing Daddy! Mama was kissing Daddy! Mama was kissing Daddy!" shouted Django as he ran down the hallway to alert everyone of the news.

"Remember when you asked if I was prepared to raise Django?" asked Y/N to Pietro.

"Yes... I think that happened three minutes ago," replied Pietro.

"Are you... are you prepared too? I mean, only if you want to..." started Y/N.

"I love him. Of course I'm prepared," said Pietro with a smile.

"So, you're officially 'Daddy', then?" asked Y/N.

"Yup," replied Pietro his smile growing.

"Alright 'cause here's another thing you should prepare for. Tony's comments for the next few days... or weeks," said Y/N.

Pietro let out a laugh. By the time Y/N and Pietro got to the kitchen, everyone had heard the news from Django. "Daddy," said Nat as Pietro walked into the room.

"Of course," replied Pietro opening his arms wide to Django who came running to give him a hug.

Y/N stood by Pietro, and Pietro lifted Django in the air. "I'm Daddy, and this is Mama, and we love you very much," said Pietro.

Wanda smiled softly at her brother. He was a great brother. He would be an amazing father. She would be the aunt that spoils Django rotten. She began to project images of countless Christmas presents marked "To Django from Aunty Wanda with love" into Pietro's head. Pietro slit his eyes in her direction, and Wanda smiled innocently at him.

One day as Pietro and Y/N played with Django in the same little off room, Django asked, "What's my last name?"

At first Y/N thought he was talking about his real last name and his real first name. The names he had been born with. "Um, don't you know?" asked Y/N.

"No. You never told me. You called me Django, but you didn't give me a last name," explained Django putting down his toy brick to look at Y/N.

"Oh. Well..." Y/N turned to Pietro for help.

"Y/L/N-Maximoff. That's your last name," said Pietro with a smile.

"Oh... that makes sense," said Django continuing to build his tower.

Pietro looked over to Y/N who gave him a small grin. He quickly pecked her on the lips when Django wasn't looking to avoid the "Mama was kissing Daddy" alerts that Django was susceptible to produce... which only happened because Tony encouraged them. Later on that day the other Avengers found Y/N and Pietro passed out on the floor sleeping with Django spread out between them with one arm across Pietro's face and his other on Y/N's stomach.

"You'll do fine, Django," said Pietro straightening the boy's tie, "Besides, you're my son. That ensures you'll automatically be amazing."

"What if I lose them?" asked Django.

"Don't touch them. Just hold it like this. There. I've got to go now. If you have any questions, ask Uncle Clint. I love you. You'll do great," said Pietro kissing the top of Django's head then running off.

Django stood uneasily staring at what had been giving to him in his hands. This was important. Mama and Daddy needed him. He watched as most of his uncles and aunts left him. Uncle Tony, Uncle Steve, Uncle Sam (to Steve, that one never got old), Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Thor, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Fury (Nick was out of the question), Uncle Vision, Uncle Bucky (who had been found just a few months ago and absolutely loved Django), Aunty Natasha, Aunty Laura, Aunty Maria, and Aunty Pepper. The only one left were Uncle Clint, Aunty Wanda, and his cousin Lila. "You're next Django," Wanda said smoothing her hand reassuringly along his cheek.

"You'll do great, kids," said Clint winking at both Lila and Django.

Django nodded and Lila elbowed him. "Don't be scared," she whispered.

"I'm not. I'm not," replied Django.

After awhile, Lila whispered, "Then go. You're up," nudging Django along.

Django held the small pillow in his hands and slowly began his procession down the aisle. This was his big moment. He produced a small halo of light around the pillow, and the guests at the wedding either gasped or "aww-ed" at the demonstration. It was something Django had thought of doing all by himself, and no one, (except maybe Wanda), knew he had had it planned. He presented the rings to Clint as Lila, who was flower girl, came up behind him. Lila and Django were to go to their seats next to Cooper when they were done, but Django stood at the altar frozen looking at Y/N and Pietro. Lila bounced over to Cooper, and the two siblings tried to wave him over, but Django ignored them still staring. Pietro and Y/N smiled down at him. "It's alright," whispered Pietro to Cooper and Lila.

Pietro was proud of Django. After all, he had entrusted him with the real rings. For Django, he had never seen his parents so happy. He was in awe of it. A slow smile crept across his face as he saw the love fill in his parents eyes, and before he even knew what he was doing, little specks of light began falling around Y/N and Pietro. The light dissipated before it could reach the ground. This earned more gasps from the guests, and Y/N smiled at her little boy while Pietro stood there and slightly nodded his head- Django was definitely a Maximoff man. Pietro put a ring on Y/N's finger, then on his. They said their vows, and Y/N was half-crying by the time the words, "You may kiss the bride," rang out.

Pietro and Y/N kissed as the crowd cheered and the music swelled again. The newlyweds turned towards Django who was standing behind them chuckling to himself. It caused Y/N to begin to chuckle too. "What, Django?" she asked.

"Mama was kissing Daddy," replied Django.

Y/N scooped Django in her arms, and Pietro stood beside her. "Yes, Django, Mama was kissing Daddy," Y/N said. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Father's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to release this on Father's Day, but my stepbrother broke his arm.

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. That is where Django ended up. Y/N investigated it and inspected it inside out, interviewed both students and teachers, and threatened to tear the place down should anything happen to her little boy. She watched in awe as the teachers sighed and hung their heads as though they had experienced this all this before. Finally, Y/N relaxed and enrolled her little Django in school- with frequent visits. 

Pietro found himself in love with his little family more and more. His family was taken away from him when he was young so he drowned himself in the feeling of having a family now. Wanda enjoyed being "Aunty" immensely. Also, she enjoyed her own little corner of domestic life with Vision despite not having kids- Django was enough for her.

* * *

"Pietro," Y/N whispered softly.

Pietro groaned a little then a slow smile broke out on his face. "Y/N?" he responded.

"Yes," Y/N replied crawling on top of him.

He ever so slightly opened an eye to look at her. "I have something to tell you," Y/N whispered in his ear.

"Mmm, what?" asked Pietro sleepily.

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!" shouted an entire group of people.

Pietro shot up from the bed with a start, but fortunately Y/N was there to keep him down. Around his bed was crowded the Avengers. "What... what is this?" he asked.

His breath was already slowing down as a result of his increased homeostasis. "It's Fathers Day, dude. The day where you get celebrated for doing your job," replied Clint.

"So it's like Mother's Day, but for fahters?" asked Pietro.

"Mhmm," Y/N said nodding your head.

"Oh. Well then. Thanks," said Pietro.

"And we have a very special guest today," said Y/N.

The group of Avengers parted to reveal Django behind them. "Daddy!" he shouted as he jumped into the bed.

"Django!" exclaimed Pietro holding the boy close to him, "I've missed you so much."

"Me too," replied Django with his arms clasped around Pietro's neck.

"How did you get him here?" asked Pietro.

"Mama threat-" began Django, but Y/N cut in.

"I _asked_ the Professor if Django could come home a bit earlier in time for Fathers Day," Y/N said.

"Well, I'm so glad you did," said Pietro pulling away to look at Django.

"Pietro, I also have other news for you," Y/N said. 

"What?" asked Pietro with a grin.

"Pietro... I'm pregnant," Y/N announced hoping Pietro would be alright.

"Oh, Y/N, this is great. This is great!" exclaimed Pietro.

"Really? You're having a baby, Mama?" asked Django excitedly.

"I'm going to be a father!" shouted Pietro at the same time Django shouted, "I'm going to be a big brother!"

The other Avengers who had been clapping and cheering fell deathly quiet. "Again," quickly corrected Pietro.

Django's eyes grew wide, then filled with tears. "No, Django..." Pietro tried, but the boy ran away.

Pietro was going to run after him, but Y/N told him to wait. She went after Django herself. "I blew it," groaned Pietro after all the other Avengers had left except Clint.

"Hey, I'm a dad too, and we make mistakes. This one was a pretty big one, but you know, he's still your son. He'll get over it," said Clint.

"Do you think he always felt this way?" asked Pietro.

"What way?" asked Clint.

"Like he's not really my son. He is. He's a Maximoff man if I've ever seen one," said Pietro.

Clint sighed. "Maybe? I mean, you were adopted. How did you feel?" asked Clint.

"Like they were my parents. I was their son. I was a _Maximoff_ ," replied Pietro, "They always treated me and Wanda like their children. They couldn't have children of their own."

"Maybe that's the issue," said Clint.

"What?" asked Pietro.

"Y/N's having a baby. Django might be afraid she will forget about him, or he will be treated differently," Clint explained.

"Oh no," Pietro groaned.

"Hey, look. Diango chose you and Y/N as parents before you adopted him as your son. He adopted _you_ really. I don't think he's giving you up. Now get off your butt, and go talk to him. Happy freakin' Father's Day," Clint said nudging Pietro.

Pietro gave Clint a small grin, and shifted out the sheets. Clint left shutting the door behind him. Pietro pulled on a shirt and stumbled out the door looking for his wife and child. He found them in Y/N's old room sitting on the bed. Django was still sniffling and wiping some tears from his eyes leaned against Y/N. Pietro hesitantly stood at the doorway, but Y/N beckoned him in. Pietro crept in softly and sat on the other side of Django. "Hey, Django," he said quietly.

Django looked up at him with red, puffy eyes. "Oh, my baby," whispered Pietro holding him close.

"Am I... Am I your son again?" asked Django.

"You never stopped being my son. You will always be my son as long as you'll take me back as 'Daddy'," replied Pietro.

Django hugged his father, and Pietro picked him up and spun him around. Y/N smiled at the sight. "You want chocolate chip pancakes?" asked Pietro.

Django nodded rapidly. "Y/N, we want chocolate chip pancakes," said Pietro.

"And why can't you make them?" asked Y/N getting up off the bed.

"Because today's Father's Day," whined Pietro.

"Mmm. That it is," said Y/N pressing a kiss to Pietro's lips.

Django started giggling. "Let me guess," began Pietro.

"Mama was kissing Daddy," they both said simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all the good dads out there, all my readers, and all the people who subscribed to this fic not realizing it was a one-shot, (I gave you another chapter ;) )


End file.
